Zeltran
|image = File:Zeltron.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Zeltrans |Row 2 title = Skin |Row 2 info = & & & |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = & & & |Row 4 title = Appetite |Row 4 info = Omnivorous |Row 5 title = Homeland |Row 5 info = Planet Zeltros |Row 6 title = Designation |Row 6 info = Sapient }} Zeltrans (ぜるてぃらん) or Zeltrons (ぜるてぃろん) are a Near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin and hair, which came in different shades of red ranging from pink to deep red to black. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, Near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely gullible. Physiology Zeltrans are one of the few Near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note. The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited empathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others. Because of their empathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Another difference between Zeltrans and Humans is the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. It was said that Zeltrans tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods. Society and Culture Zeltran culture is highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. Their "Elixir of Infatuation" was notorious for its powerful amorous effects. Zeltrans were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrans wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Zeltrans were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrans would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love, if pushed to do so, Zeltrans could prove to be formidable warriors. Powers and Abilities Zeltrans have unique abilities due to their pheremones. *'Pheremone Control': Zeltrans possess a unique ability which allows them to manipulate their pheremones. Zeltrans are able to use their pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. They have been known to use this power to instil intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. Their pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. They also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. :*'Empathy': As a by-product of their pheromone control, Zeltrans have the ability to psionically sense and/or manipulate the emotions of other people. Because of this ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. Trivia *'Zeltran' of M.U. is based on "Zeltrons" of Star Wars. Category:Races